User talk:FireFox/Archive1
Sig/User page With your permission, I moved the info you put about yourself to your user page (the first tab), this page is for people who want to "talk with you" :) --Karlos 16:34, 24 October 2005 (EST) :Alright, Thanks heh sorry, I'm a bit new to this, is there a code for that Name/Date thing after a message? Or do yall just type it everytime? (If it just doesn't show it to yourself I'm being an idiot :P) --FireFox :: To add the name thing after yourself, use this: ~~~~ --JoDiamonds 07:24, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::: Thanks! :) --FireFox 11:13, 26 October 2005 (EST) Modules Any page that has a slash in it (Adam Solstrum/Collector for example) is a module page. These pages should not have categories and should not be deleted. They are used to keep information in one spot that can be used on multiple pages by adding the following tag: which would look like this: --Rainith 15:32, 6 November 2005 (EST) :I See... --FireFox 15:34, 6 November 2005 (EST) Verata's Cult You moved the Sage and the Eyes into "Eyes of Verata" and "Sage of Verata." They were not called that when I saw them less than a month ago. Are you sure about the name change? --Karlos 22:22, 7 November 2005 (EST) :As far as I can tell, yes. When I looked at them yesterday they where. Check the Sage of Verata picture also. --FireFox 22:52, 7 November 2005 (EST) ---- Why did you change the species of some of the cult members from Human to "?" ? Categories of Humans A long long time ago, in a talk page far far away, we decided not to categorize humans based on nations, partially out of laziness partially out of inaccuracy and partially out of readability. On a side note, I would appreciate if you'd explain what you are trying to do. At times you decide to make sweeping changes to species/categorization and not tell anyone. Please involve others in your ideas. Thanks. --Karlos 20:23, 15 November 2005 (UTC) :Will do, I just figured that it would be nice for people who wanted to have a list of all the people in one faction or whathaveyou. --FireFox 07:10, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::Factions are fine (White Mantle, Shining Blade, Stone Summit, Lionguard, ...) nations is too much of a hassle. Take that Tamer dude, Jarrel the Tamer, he looks Ascalonish before the searing and Krytish after. --Karlos 08:18, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Phoenix Rank Emote You added the Phoenix emote to Rank, saying that the info came from Lulu. Got a link to a forum thread or something to confirm it? Maybe even a screenshot of how it looks like? --Tetris L 05:31, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found this and this and this. No screenshot though, at least not yet. :( --Tetris L 05:43, 21 November 2005 (UTC) Spelling Please watch your spelling on the new skill articles you're putting in. Two so far (that I've seen) have been wrong. --Rainith 23:40, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :I should try to wiki less when half asleep, sorry :P --FireFox 23:42, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Why the info box removal? While I have no special love for the info box, i was wondering why you removed it from the Warrior Headgear article, and if you are planning to do the same for the other headgear (or perhaps even other armor) articles. I'm just surprised because I didn't notice a discussion about it, and those info boxes have been up there for as long as I could remember. -PanSola 08:46, 15 February 2006 (CST) :Actualy I didn't quite think it through, I only meant to remove the image links. Shouldn't have removed the whole thing. Anyone can revert it as soon as they see fit. :) --FireFox 09:37, 15 February 2006 (CST) Skill Images Are you aware that the quickbar template uses the skill name to find the image? Many of the images you have been uploading (ie: Image:ShieldofRegeneration.png) are not going to show up in that template. - Evil_Greven 15:01, 7 March 2006Never mind, I r idiot. - Evil_Greven 15:04, 7 March 2006 check out new skill box voting format Check out the new skill box voting process, and if you have any suggestions to furthur reduce confusion, let me know. -SolaPan 15:58, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Very nice, and easy on the eyes, thanks! -- 20:21, 21 March 2006 (CST) Welcome back Haven't seen that little fox roaming about in the talk pages in a while. — Stabber 06:41, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :heh, thanks sorry I missed this, I'll be around alot more once factions is out :) 07:16, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Game updates Why is there a 'sic' in the game updates? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 21:17, 30 November 2006 (CST) Delete tags Put a reason in. --Fyren 13:18, 16 December 2006 (CST) :If they truly needed a reason, why did you delete them so quickly? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 13:24, 16 December 2006 (CST) i dont understand I dont understand why your taking the old images and stretching them. All i can see it doing is causing them to pixalate and look pretty crappy. Wouldn't it be better to get new pictures of 64x64 from in game? Xeon 23:30, 18 December 2006 (CST) :they arent streched, the wiki is being slow on updating them lately, they are different images but the wiki is showing the old ones streches to the demensions of the new ones :S --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 23:32, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::hmm, is there a *stab gwwiki* template somewhere? Xeon 23:38, 18 December 2006 (CST) New builds policy proposal Hi. As somebody who has made several contributions to the discussion at Project talk:No Original Builds I just wanted to draw your attention to an alternative policy I've proposed at Project:Build Split. If you've got the time I'd be very grateful if you could give it a read through and leave any comment you may have on its talk page. Thanks! --NieA7 10:41, 19 December 2006 (CST) bounty icons Are you re-doing all the bounty icons as well? Xeon 00:10, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I can, I've just been uploading the ones that I've happened to see while working on the other stuff --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 00:11, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::alright, no big deal, just missing a few icons, a few of them are 64x and others are not and im changing that bounty page format atm, was wondering cause it would be nice to know if the icons are all going to be changed in the furture, so i can prepare for that now. Xeon 00:17, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Sure, ok, I'll get them up sometime tomorrow --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 00:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) Icons Sorry for not noticing earlier, but drop the size on your icons way down. Something like a tenth of their current size. Comparing the old icons' quality and size to the new ones', I'd pick the old ones. --Fyren 14:51, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Which icons are you referring to, the wiki takes around a day or so to update some of the images and stretches the old image out to the new ones deminsions before updating --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 15:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::All the icons you've uploaded are around 16-19k in size. The older ones are all less than 3k, most around 1.6-1.7k. Clearing your browser cache will display the new image immediately. --Fyren 15:45, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::If you're worried about space on the wiki wouldn't character images on user pages be more of a concern? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 15:52, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Bandwidth. --Fyren 15:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::I'm really not going to go back and edit all of the images, if somebody feels it to be that important they can. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 16:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I wonder how, though I ripped a few icons the same way you probably did, my files ended up being ~2k while yours didn't. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:34, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Kryasante, could you do new versions for the larg ones? -- (talk) 18:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::I have a rather slow computer so it takes me forever to rip the files, but if FireFox can send me the .dds (I presume?) files (if he still has them), I could whip them up. However, I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks tomorrow and won't be able to do any of that stuff until I come back. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Np. Someone volunteered allready in the Community Portal. -- (talk) 02:35, 21 December 2006 (CST) Hi If you could take a peek at User:Bexor/Collectors and leave any feedback on the discussion page there, I would appreciate it. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:09, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Hello again. How come those dye pics are so squished? They look funny. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:58, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::You just need to refresh your cache and they'll show up correctly (ctrl-F5). — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:00, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::Correct, thank you kyra, until your cache is updated the images will be shown as their old graphic resized to the specs of the new image. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:07, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::Argh I knew that. I just woke up. :P I was wondering why they showed up right on the dye page but looks silly when I viewed the image page. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:08, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::They look great btw. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:08, 7 January 2007 (CST)